Many systems (such as, for example, scanners, printers, and recording devices) include, within the system enclosure, a movable subsystem and another subsystem, where the two subsystems transfer information.
A typical example is the image acquisition subsystem in a scanner and the processing subsystem. In such an example, the image acquisition subsystem includes an image acquisition device that acquires a scanned image. The scanned image data has to be transferred to the processing subsystem. However, typically the image acquisition subsystem moves over the item to be scanned. In conventional systems, a flexible cable connects the image acquisition subsystem to the processing subsystem. In applications where the data rate of the information being transferred between the two subsystems is high, the presence of a long cable can result in signal degradation and the cable itself to serve as a source of radiofrequency interference, either by transmitting or receiving radiofrequency interference. The continued motion of the cable can also result in quality problems.
Furthermore, although in recent years there has been significant effort in reducing the impedance of connections, there are practical (such as cost) and physical limits to the decrease in the impedance of connections. The impedance of the connection is a factor in the degradation of the signal in a long connection.
The above described problems are typical of a movable subsystem connected to another subsystem by a flexible cable. There it is, therefore, a need for a more reliable method of connecting a movable subsystem to another subsystem.